Star wars: Revival of the jedi
by redlightningwarrior
Summary: A death, A beginning.


(This is my second fanfiction and I don't think my first fanfiction was very good. Except for the last few chapters)

READ: Lumière in Light in French. She is 20 If this gets some support even if it is a small amount. I will write a prequel about the master, but I won't make them terrible like the star wars prequels. You would see what the master did and how lumière grew up. I don't own Star wars.

Lumière was sitting by the bed of her old teacher.

She was crying. "Don't die, don't die.

His voice was hoarse. "Stop crying lumière. You can revive the Jedi. I always knew you could. You were my light in all this darkness."

"I just don't know if I have the strength to do it." She reaches for his hand and holds her teachers hand for the last time.

He reaches up with his other hand and touches her hair.

"Good bye my light." He stops breathing and fades into the forces.

"No don't leave me! Not yet!" She screams.

"Why did this happen to me!"

"Remember rule number one always be calm."

She starts humming a tune. "Love makes the trouble go away.

Several days pass of mourning pass.

"H...He wouldn't want for me to moap around. He would have told me to be productive. So I will be."

She starts making a shrine with his lightsaber and some pictures. Then lumière put his name in the middle.

"Let's go now. Let's start making Heris proud.

The force pulls her towards her ship. She follows. She starts the ship letting the force guide her. Her master had always said "There are times to follow the force and a time to not."

She knew this was a time like that. The force tells her to go Auxnim. Auxnim was a mining planet.

"Well if that is what you want me to do."

She goes into lightspeed. She arrives at the planet. She lands the ship were the force tells her too. It guides her to a slave auction. As she walks she sees the slaves working. There is a 6 month old boy is being auctioned off. Her heart fills with sorrow for the boy. The force wants her to bid. She gets out her money.

"The bidding starts at 100 Credits. It will increase by 100 credits."

Lumière bids. Then another man bids for 200. Lumière bids then for 300 credits winning the auction. Beady eyes stare at the baby as they walk by. She takes him on to her ship. She knows the force is strong in him. Lumière felt sorry for the slaves.

"Well I think we need to get you some things. We'll need a crib, diapers, clothes, a bunch of stuff really."

The baby falls asleep in her arms. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen." She smiles. Then she looks for some blankets and wraps the baby in them. Lumière puts the baby in the passenger sits and flies off.

The baby wakes crying. He's hungry. "I'm sorry I can't feed you."

She starts making a list of things she needs. Diapers, Baby powder, Crib, Milk formula, Toys, pacifier, clothes, baby carrier, baby food, and a bib.

She goes to the Trade station with the baby on her hip. She walks up to the counter. "I need these items." She puts down the list and the money. The droid walks off. Maybe 10 minutes later the droid and 2 other droids return with the items.

"Would you like for us to put these on your ship?" The droid asks.

Lumière replies "Yes that would be terrific." The droids load the stuff on the ship.

"Thank you for your business." She puts the baby back on the seat. Then flies back home. She sets him up a room next to hers.

They start rolling a ball back and forth. "What should your name be?" She looks at him. "We should call you, Reves."

She uses the force to pick up the ball. "One day you will be able to do this Reves."

5 months pass.

Lumière goes to pick up Reves. He has his favorite toy. "Let's go Reves." She picks him up and puts some clothes on him. She gets some diapers and some other stuff and puts Reves in her ship.

"Today you are going to get a brother!" The force was had been wanting her to go to this planet all day, but its pull was strongest now. She puts Reves in his baby carrier.

"Ok let's go Reves." She takes off.

"Reves we are going to Yavin 4."

"Yavin Yavin Yavin!" he says excitedly.

Lumière smiles. "That's right Yavin 4!" "This planet used to be the base of the rebels. They jump into lightspeed.

"Wow pretty!" Reves says happily.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Lumière replies.

They land there. Lumière changes Reves diaper.

The force guides them to a house. It seems to be ransacked and broken.

"Wahhhhhhh" They hear a baby crying. They go towards the sound. They enter the only part of the building that isn't broken. In the room they see a baby and his mother.

The mother calls to them. "Please help me."

Lumière and Reves go into the room. "Do you require some assistance?

The woman notices the robes they are wearing. "Jedis thank the heavens."

"Why are you in this house?" Lumière asks.

"We were Jedi supporters. The Evil ones found our hiding spot then came and tore it down. We hid from them. We were the only survivors. "

"You can come with us to our safe house. Your son is strong in the force. The force guided me here to find him. I would like for him to become a Jedi.


End file.
